Solo un beso
by Bastard without name
Summary: Alfred sabia que Arthur no estaba en su casa ese día a esa hora, pero el no quiere ver al chico rubio. El quiere ver al hermano mayor de este, un pelirrojo un poco gruñón de nombre Scott. Y, al final, las cosas pueden mejorar. ScotlandxUs.


_**Esto participa en un evento para hacer crecer la pareja ScotlandxUs, si quieren informes pueden mandar un PM a Fredo Godofredo :D **_

_**Advertencias: **_Malas palabras e insinuaciones sexuales, nada muy fuerte.

**Hetalia Axis Powers no es de mi propiedad, así como tampoco los personajes. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Alfred lo miro una vez más. Y Scott lo ignoro…una vez más.

Era más grande que él, sí. Era más maduro que él, sí. Era más heterosexual que él, sí. Pero eso no le importaba a Alfred, porque Scott era un puto sueño.

Vino a la casa de los Kirkland con el pretexto de que estaba buscando a Arthur para que este le prestara unos apuntes, pero al escuchar que Arthur salió con un amigo español, a Alfred no le quedó otra más que esperar su regreso.

En realidad, Alfred sabía que Arthur nunca estaba en casa ese día a esa hora, pero también sabía que los miércoles eran los únicos días en los que Scott estaba solo en casa, y era ahora o nunca.

Además de que la señora Kirkland hacia muy buenas galletas que siempre dejaba en la cocina, hechas especialmente para Alfred.

—Escucha chaval, sé que sabes que Arthur nunca está hoy en casa, a menos que le pase algo al idiota de su amigo ese, así que ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?—Scott hablo rápido y con pesado acento, dándole una calada a su cigarro mentolado.

Alfred suponía que el hecho de que fumara cigarros mentolados era un indicio de que Scott podría ser gay, pero prefirió no hablar del tema.

—En realidad, Scott—pronuncio su nombre con énfasis, ganando que Scott lo mirara con la ceja levantada —Vine por otros asuntos—trato de inhalar del cigarro que le convino el pelirrojo, empezando a toser descontroladamente.

Scott meneo la cabeza. Siempre se había preguntado que tenía en especial ese tal Alfred para que Arthur lo llevara a casa y hablara de él.

— ¿Quieres que te preste algún videojuego de Arthur? Estoy seguro de que el japonés le regalo uno por su cumpleaños…—Scott se puso de pie y Alfred entro en pánico. Si quería que le prestara el juego, porque el imbécil de Arthur lo presumía a todas horas, pero entonces ya no tendría excusas para quedarse.

— ¡No!—grito casi desesperado el rubio—Esto… solo pasaba pa-para pedirte usar tu baño—fingió una sonrisa y el mayor asintió con su cabeza un poco extrañado.

Alfred se apresuró a doblar el pasillo, entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Se miró en el espejo y pensó que era apenas un adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas, a pesar de que en este momento no tenía ningún grano o imperfección. En cambio, Scott ya tenía edad suficiente para hacerse un tatuaje sin permiso de sus padres.

Y era imposible que alguien lo tomara con seriedad si llevaba un look desaliñado, tal como en esos momentos. O si pensaba que Capitán América era lo mejor del mundo.

Solo las colegialas se interesan en él.

—Eh, ¿Alfred cierto? Arthur llegara antes, por si quieres quedarte un poco más—escucho la voz de Scott a través de la puerta, y se preguntó cuanta fuerza tenía el chico por si algo salía mal en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se topó frente a frente con Scott, respiro hondo y entonces lo beso. Sabia amargo por el cigarro, dulce por la galleta que se comió hace un rato y _a menta_, y a pesar del cigarro, Alfred sabía que ese era su aroma natural o el de su pasta de dientes, lo que sea.

Se separó un poco para poder ver la reacción de Scott, que estaba sonrojado del beso o de la furia, no sabía. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos poco a poco, y antes de que Alfred pudiera decir algo, Scott le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Escucha mocoso, por una vez que me decepciones, esto se acaba, ¿escuchaste? —el rubio asintió ante la pregunta del otro, y Scott lo volvió a besar, cargándolo hasta su habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro de paso.

Al día siguiente, Alfred despertó con un dolor horrible de culo, rasguños, moretones y mordidas por todo el cuerpo, pero al recordar lo del día pasado, sonrió como idiota.

Todo había sucedido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Iré**** subiendo más durante todo el día de mañana, y no solo yo, sino varias autoras que también participan en el evento :)**


End file.
